


Un giorno, a Camelot...

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Episode Related, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante la 5x08 di "Supernatural". Durante la loro disavventura nei canali televisivi, orchestrata dal Trickster, i fratelli Winchester finiscono a Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un giorno, a Camelot...

Era un giorno qualsiasi a Camelot, uguale a tanti altri prima e dopo di questo. Gli uccellini cinguettavano, il ruscello scorreva, il vento soffiava tra le fronde degli alberi e, in lontananza, risuonava lo scalpiccio di due cavalli.  
“Senti che pace, Merlin!” esclamò il biondo principe, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria frizzante della primavera. “Senti i suoni del bosco. Gli uccellini che cinguettano, il ruscello che scorre, il vento che soffia tra le fronde degli alberi e lo scalpiccio dei nostri cavalli che risuona in lontananza.”  
Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia: quelle parole gli suonavano all'orecchio come un _déjà vu_ – o, per essere più precisi, un _déjà entendu_ – ma non avrebbe saputo dire dove le aveva già intese.  
“Sì, mio signore” si limitò a rispondere. “Odo anche io tutto ciò. Gli uccellini che cinguettano, il ruscello che scorre, il vento che soffia tra le fronde degli alberi e, in lontananza...”  
“Porca puttana! Fanculo a quel Trickster di merda! Ma è mai possibile che quello stronzo non muoia tra atroci sofferenze? Cazzo!”  
La musica piacevole di sottofondo si arrestò bruscamente e servo e padrone si fermarono all'improvviso, guardandosi l'un l'altro negli occhi.  
“Hai udito anche tu, Merlin?”  
“Sì, mio signore. Sembrava il linguaggio tipico di una taverna di infimo livello. Ma cosa...?”  
In quel mentre due strani tizi sbucarono dal folto del bosco, vestiti come dei contadini.  
“Dean, porta pazienza. Hai capito quello che ti ho detto, no?” chiese il più alto dei due, aggiustandosi la casacca. “Dobbiamo solo adattarci.”  
“Adattati tu!” sbottò quello basso e dallo sguardo indemoniato. “A me prudono le palle con questi cazzo di pantaloni!” E per dare maggior enfasi alle parole si diede una sonora grattata alle parti basse.  
“Dean...” sospirò l'altro, prima che un leggero tossicchiare attirasse la sua attenzione. Guardò i due ancora a cavallo e diede di gomito a quel tale chiamato Dean. “Reggimi il gioco” sussurrò per poi aggiungere ad alta voce. “Messeri, vi porgo i miei omaggi! Sapete per caso dirmi dove ci troviamo? Io e mio fratello ci siamo persi e stiamo camminando da giorni in questo bosco.”  
Arthur gonfiò il petto e con tono tronfio rispose. “Siete nel territorio di Camelot e l'uomo che avete la fortuna di avere di fronte altri non è che il principe Arthur, figlio ed erede del nobile Uther.”  
Si aspettava una certa meraviglia, ovvio, ma non poteva immaginarsi l'espressione di stupore che si dipinse sui volti dei due uomini.  
“Camelot?” chiese Dean, volgendo lo sguardo sul fratello. “Sammy, ma non era quel locale di lap dance dove siamo andati quanto hai finito diciotto anni?”  
“Dove mi hai **trascinato** quando ho compiuto diciotto anni!” esclamò Sam con tono pedante.  
“Sì, va beh!” sbuffò il maggiore dei due. “Comunque me lo ricordo. C'era quella... come si chiamava... Dama Morgana che aveva due tette...”  
“Come osate!” tuonò il biondo nobile, scendendo da cavallo e sguainando la spada. “Non vi permetto di disonorare così impunemente il nome di Lady Morgana!”  
“Ehm, scusate signore!” disse Sam, mettendosi tra Arthur e suo fratello. “Sapete, siamo solo un po' sconvolti... insomma, noi pensavamo che Re Arthur fosse... diciamo... più vecchio, ecco.”  
“Beh, non è ancora re” rispose Merlin, mettendo una mano sulla spalla del suo principe per evitare guai. “Vi state sbagliando con Uther.”  
“Ah, certo... certo...” mormorò il giovane che cercava mentalmente di ricordarsi qualcosa al volo della storia di Camelot. “Quindi... niente cavalieri della tavola rotonda?”  
I due sbatterono le palpebre perplessi. “Rotonda?” chiese Arthur. “Abbiamo una tavola rotonda a palazzo, Merlin?”  
“Non che io sappia” disse il servo. “Ne abbiamo una quadrata, va bene lo stesso?”  
Sam si passò la mano sul volto, mentre Dean coglieva la palla al balzo. “Un momento, tu sei Merlin? Il mago?”  
Il giovane dalle orecchie a sventola divenne bianco come un cadavere – e tale si vedeva se Arthur avesse creduto a quello straniero – e balbettò. “Vi... sbagliate...”  
“No, me lo ricordo bene. Ho visto il film della Disney decine di volte!” esclamò il cacciatore entusiasta. “Solo che ti facevo più vecchio, con la barba bianca e il cappello a punta. Comunque... senti, ci puoi aiutare? Noi siamo arrivati qui perché siamo finiti dentro la televisione. Non dentro dentro, ma dentro... dentro. Chiaro, no? Insomma, c'è questo Trickster che ci ha giocato un brutto tiro e noi vorremmo uscirne. Ci puoi aiutare con la magia?”  
Arthur era diventato cianotico per la rabbia e lo stupore. “Ma cosa dite!” strillò. “Televisione? Trickster? Magia? La magia è bandita da Camelot! Ve la farò pagare!”  
“Ehi, vacci piano con quello spiedo!” sbottò Dean, per niente intimorito dalla spada. “Ora capisco perché Ginevra si tromba Lancelot. Se vuoi un consiglio disinteressato, scopatela di più così non avrai problemi a passare dalle porte con le corna che ti ritroverai.”  
Quel linguaggio e le illazioni che stava facendo fecero perdere la testa ad Arthur che corse verso i due fratelli deciso a farli a pezzi. Un attimo dopo però gli stranieri erano spariti.  
Il principe si guardò intorno con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Magia! Non erano altro che degli stregoni!” borbottò, rimettendo la spada nel fodero prima di risalire a cavallo. “E per niente furbi. Come possono pensare che uno stupido come te sia un mago?”  
Merlin sospirò di sollievo e frustrazione. “Avete ragione, mio signore.”  
E ripresero il cammino, mentre intorno a loro gli uccellini cinguettavano, il ruscello scorreva, il vento soffiava tra le fronde degli alberi. In lontananza, risuonava lo scalpiccio dei loro cavalli.


End file.
